


High school parties

by Immortaltrash



Category: Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortaltrash/pseuds/Immortaltrash
Summary: Eren likes Jean, Jean likes Eren, but they're both too stupid to realize and too stubborn to admit it.





	High school parties

"Where do you think you'll be in a year from now?"

They'd been laying in the grass of the park just outside of their neighborhood for a while now, their friends were supposed to pick them up but traffic was shit so the two ended up waiting here for the past twenty minutes.

"Jean, what even is up with you and your weird ass questions?"

"I'm serious! At least it's not as weird as your a-" But Eren cut him off before he could even finish his sentence.

"My questions are at least /funny/."

"Nope."

"Shut up."

"Just fucking answer my question."

"Okay, okay." He laughed. Jean was so easy to get frustrated, and sometimes, no scrap that. It was /always/ funny to get some kind of reaction out of the other. 

"So, to answer it, you impatient dipshit.. I don't know. If you're still planning on moving to Chicago, maybe I'll crash on your couch and just keep annoying you for a while."

Jean snorted, nodding and letting his head fall aside to sneak a glimpse at the other. "Sure thing, and play on my xbox all day like usual and then push me away when I try to suggest something else?"

Grinning, Eren have him a light shove. "Oh, fuck you. I don't always claim your Xbox."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, y-" Again, he was cut off. But not by Eren this time. By honking of a car. Finally, their friends decided to show up and both of them slowly pushed themselves up from the ground to stand up and wave at Connie who already had his head out of the window and he yelled a "Get in losers! We're going shopping." It made Jean laugh.

Eren was brushing off his pants and was about to say one last thing to Jean, but the taller one had hurried to the car once he saw Mikasa getting out. Of course he would. It wasn't a surprise for him anymore now. The main reason that Eren was tagging along to this lame party was because Jean basically begged him to be his wingman after claiming that the brunet was way better friends with the girl than he was. Which was true, but still. He only did it because it was Jean.

\-----

Loud music and grinding people. Much to Eren's expectations, that was what the whole party was. But what did he expect? It was a fucking high school party, which meant crappy alcohol, edgy music, and hormonal teenagers. Normally he would've maybe have at least a little fun, but now he was squeezed between Mikasa and Jean on the dance floor while the guy was trying to hit on the black haired beauty the whole time. Little did Eren know the long stares were broken quite often by Jean sneaking affectionate glimpses at the green eyed boy.

"My cup is empty.. do you think you could get us some new drinks?" Mikasa yelled at Jean over the music, flashing him a grin and Jean nodded before taking her cup and his own in his hands; glancing at Eren but he shook his head and said he was fine. 

"Tequila shots?"

"Obviously."

That was when Jean left, and Eren was left alone with Mikasa. It had been a while since the two spent time together, mainly because of busy schedules and them both making new, closer friends. 

The tension was thick, and Eren didn't even dare to speak up for a moment. It was awkward and he didn't know why. So he left. Mikasa wanted to dance with him, and already pressed her body closer than she should've against his. And that was something he wasn't having. So that was why in no time he had joined Jean in the kitchen, who raised his eyebrow at him and asked where Mikasa was. Eren lied that she wanted some rest.

"It's warm. Do you wanna get outside?"

"And do what?" Eren asked

"You know.." Jean paused. "There's a swimming pool in the yard."

"Dude, I'm not going in, I'm not even dressed for it."

"Too late." Were the last words he clearly heard before Jean decided to pick him up and throw him over his shoulder, which Eren replied to with a yelp and a sigh. As he knew Jean wouldn't put him down anyway until they came near the edge of the people and Eren was so glad that he didn't have his phone with him. Because in no time Jean threw him into the water and followed not much after. 

"Remind me why I'm your friend again?"

"Because you love me~" 

Eren flushed. "Pff, you wish, Jeanbo."

"Every single day."

"Just shut up."

\-----

More people had joined later on, and the peace and quiet he'd been having with Jean was gone. So they both got out and Eren went to dry himself in the bathroom before he went into the living room again to search his friends. Well, mainly Jean. 

Though, he got pushed up against a wall before he could even see anyone he knew; by no other than Mikasa. She was drunk, no doubt about it, her breath smelled like beer and her words were slurred.

"Mikasa.. w-what the hell are you doing?"

"God, Eren. You talk way too much."

And then she kissed him, and Eren's eyes widened, and Jean saw it all happen.

In no time he was there, shoving Eren out underneath Mikasa and yelling a "What the fuck?" Though it wasn't clear who it was directed to. Eren supposed it was to him. Since Jean had grabbed his collar, clenched his fist, and dragged him along to some room. Probably the bedroom, no one was there during the party, after all. People had stared after them, unsure what was going on, but no one seemed to make a move or do something about it by asking it. Not unusual.

The door was kicked shut as soon as the two boys entered and Jean had shoved Eren so hard that he fell onto the ground, though because of the carpet it hurt a little less. Why didn't he speak up about it? Why didn't he just punch Jean and tell him to fuck off and go screw himself? 

Jean was angry. Pissed as hell. He was muttering things to Eren and he couldn't even actually understand half of them. He swore he could even hear some French between it. 'tu as d'la chance, je suis tellement folle de toi' However, didn't mean 'You're an asshole' or something along those lines like Eren had expected.

It all went quick after that, and Jean found himself on top of Eren, face close to his and long legs straddling his hips while he continued to ramble on. Eren couldn't follow it, and eventually Jean's voice was quieting down to a whisper before there was nothing left more than heavy breathing. 

That was when Jean kissed him. 

It was the second kiss of that night, but this time Eren didn't want to pull away. Even if it confused him, he only pulled him closer before Jean seemed to realize what he was doing and snapped out of the daze they were both in. 

Eren didn't speak. He didn't know what to say. Jean got up. He shot Eren a last look and opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't, he just left. And Eren didn't see him again for the rest of that night.


End file.
